


an alternative beginning

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Corruption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizel acquires an invaluable weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an alternative beginning

Ban had been missing for five days.

Mizel’s attacks were spreading at a dangerous rate, rendering all computer-mediated technology—from lamp posts to the stock market—fatally unstable. Professor Yamano’s first call home in months was through a primitive emergency telephone line, desperately asking his wife where their son was, trying to console her the best he could because she had no idea either and was constantly in tears.

“Please Marie, leave the house. Stay with the Aoshima's. You’ll be safe with company.”

“I know. I’ve packed my things. I just…oh _Ban_ …”

It broke the man’s heart to hear his wife’s trembling voice on the verge of another waves of tears. “We will find him. I swear it, Marie.” Guilt weighed in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he could keep that promise.

The Duck Shuttle took to the skies voided a valuable member, a piece of its heart and soul.

— - —

More days of ugly attack. Still no sign of Ban. The adults steadily plowed through what they needed to do. The children were visibly tired and disheartened. Every dinner together was silent. Practice sessions did not have focus.

And then one night, there was a crash.

“Someone’s hacked the main computer!”

“But that’s impossible!” exclaimed Oozora Haruka. “Our security is on a totally different algorithm from the virus! No other machines except for the ones on the shuttle are installed with it!”

“Unless…” Yagami said darkly. “It was someone from the inside.”

“But who?!” Jessica sounded absolutely scandalized at the thought of  _anyone_  selling them out in this kind of situation.

They were at a loss for words, until the screens flickered and glitched, revealing Mizel’s face.

“Greetings.”

“You! This is your doing!” Hiro exclaimed angrily. “What are you trying to achieve?!”

“I would suggest you choose your words,” Mizel said smoothly. “I can crash this shuttle at any time.”

The main computer room fell silent. Everyone on board was there, waiting with unbelievably heavy tension, and sickened, bated breath.

“But before I do that, I will share with you my enlightenment about this world. It is actually quite simple. Why try and defeat you when your power can be an invaluable resource to me?”

The sliding doors opened and several LBXs poured into the room. The children yelped in panic and engaged in various small battles of their own.

Mizel smiled. “And I currently possess one of those invaluable resources.”

The statement was a sour foreboding. Jin was the first to realize why.

He struggled valiantly against the LBX he was facing. He knew those moves. It was like fighting against…

“ _No…_ ”

His thumb slipped, concentration broken. The opponent’s weapon swung and Jin’s LBX was smashed to pieces.

“Jin!” Yuuya yelled as the boy collapsed on the floor, staring in disbelief at the LBX that had just overpowered him. Color was gone from his already pale face.

“Yuuya…that was…”

“Did you notice?” Mizel’s voice was dripping with satisfaction. “I can quickly take over this world if I choose. But it is much more enjoyable, seeing you struggle against your own best weapon.”

The image on the screen panned outward, showing Mizel brilliantly framed against an ominous mass of corrupted data and hacked computers. The prone form of Yamano Ban was leaning against his chest. Wires that branched from Mizel’s own body snaked into a helmet placed over Ban’s head. His eyes were open at half-mast, unfocused and unseeing. His hands twitched as if manipulating controls.

Everyone was in shock. They could only stare in deepening horror as Mizel interlaced his fingers with Ban’s, smiling ever so deviously.

“Good luck.”

And the screen went black.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/40093879346/an-alternative-beginning-danball-senki-w-about-ban).


End file.
